Underground
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Jeanne está cansada de la sobreprotección de su madre, de la aburrida vida que ello implica y se hace de nuevas amistades. Es así como entra a un mundo totalmente nuevo, desconocido y llamativo. Ahí conoce a Ren Tao, un atractivo Dj que esconde más de un secreto. [Universo Alterno.] Leer advertencias antes de los capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

.

Shaman King y sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Hiroyuki Takei. **

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Me tienes harta!— Gritó dando un portazo, y cerrando la puerta de su habitación, con la cara roja de ira y lágrimas en los ojos tras la fuerte discusión que había tenido hace menos de cinco minutos, con su madre.

Jeanne no era una persona que perdiera los estribos con facilidad, es más, era todo lo contrario. Pero la situación en casa era ya insostenible. Su madre vivía regañándola, porque sí o porque no. Se sentía una escoria.

Toda su vida su familia le enseñó a vivir bajo los mandamientos del cristianismo, las enseñanzas de dios; que es amor, paz y comprensión. Pero ¿Dónde estaban esas enseñanzas ahora? Desde que dejó de ser una niña manipulable, y se convirtió en una adolescente con opinión propia todos, sobretodo su madre, parecían irse en su contra. No soportaban que se cuestionara la existencia del todopoderoso, ni menos que se negara a ir a los oficios religiosos.

La chica era dulce como el azúcar, al menos así era catalogada en el colegio. Era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estaba enlistada en el miembro de ayuda para los necesitados, tenía las mejores calificaciones y era la amiga de todos. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte poco quedaba de ello. Se había vuelto introvertida y casi rebelde. Eso era lo que más aterraba tanto a sus profesores como a su grupo de amigas, las _estudiantes modelo._

Estaba pasando por una crisis de identidad tremenda. Era más fácil evadirse de la realidad encerrada en su cuarto, con la computadora prendida o simplemente leyendo, que estar en compañía de esa mujer que no hacía más que dificultar aún más, su paso de la niñez a la adultez. Esforzarse siempre por ser la hija y estudiante perfecta le estaba pasando la cuenta pesado. Ya tenía dieciséis años, y sentía que no había vivido nada.

Revisó su bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico, y vio que tenía un mail de su nueva amiga, Marion.

_Jeanne:_

_Deberías tomar tus cosas, largarte de casa y mandar todo a la mierda. Tu madre es una bruja come santos, si quieres podemos recibirte. Ya lo tengo todo conversado con Kanna, así que no hay problema._

_Mari._

Lo meditó un par de segundos, pero tras escuchar los incesantes reclamos de su madre, provenientes del primer piso, supo que no era una mala idea darles un susto a sus progenitores. Armó un pequeño bolso, metió lo esencial y se escapó por la ventana.

.

.

Tocó el timbre varias veces, con un poco de desconfianza. En parte se había arrepentido a los cinco segundos de estar unos metros alejada de su casa, pero una parte de ella estaba realmente excitada ante esta nueva experiencia. Huir de casa, era algo que nadie nunca, esperaría de la siempre perfecta Jeanne Iron Maiden.

—Sabíamos que lo harías. Pasa—. Abrió la puerta Kanna, una chica de veinte años, que vivía con sus hermanas; Mari y Matti.

Hace unas pocas semanas, que Jeanne se había hecho amiga de ellas tres. Mari era su compañera de clase y aunque nunca antes se habían dirigido la palabra, de un día para otro comenzaron a llevarse bien.

Las hermanas, eran catalogadas como las _chicas malas_ del colegio. Eso era, porque llevaban piercings en el rostro, vestían de negro y escuchaban _música del demonio._ Pero no eran malas personas en lo absoluto, raras sí, pero no malas. Por eso la habían recibido en casa ¿no?

—No serán muchos días, lo prometo—. Afirmaba Jeanne, mientras bebía un poco de té.

—Tú relájate—. Decía Matti entre risas, esperando que sus uñas se secaran. —No tenemos intensión de correrte de nuestra casa, después de todo, has sido muy buena con nosotros.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo, pero tampoco puedo abandonar mi hogar para siempre ¿no crees?

—¿Y qué si lo haces?— Preguntó Mari. —No serás ni la primera, ni la última. Nosotras estábamos en las mismas que tú. Nuestros padres nos obligaban a vivir como ellos querían que lo hiciéramos. Hace ya un año que vivimos solas, y nos mantenemos bastante bien.

Hubo un silencio temporal. Jeanne sopesaba cada palabra dicha por sus amigas, y la verdad es que le hacían mucho sentido. ¿Pero de qué viviría ella? No tenía trabajo, y nadie empleaba a una chiquilla de dieciséis años, iba contra la ley. Tampoco quería ser expulsada del colegio, después de todo, aún tenía en mente ser una gran doctora, y misionar por los países pobres para ayudar a quienes no tenían acceso a los costosos tratamientos médicos, de las nuevas enfermedades de hoy en día.

—No lo sé…Al menos no aún con certeza—. Aseveró la aludida.

De pronto, Jeanne notó que sus anfitrionas se arreglaban un poco más de la cuenta. Llevaban mucho maquillaje y sus ropas, ahora que lo notaba, dejaban entrever mucha, muchísima piel. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que se sintió un poco avergonzada. Si no usaba el uniforme escolar, vestía siempre vestidos más debajo de la rodilla y con mangas largas. Su madre siempre le decía que solo las mujeres con pensamientos pecaminosos usaban ropa atrevida, por lo tanto siempre tuvo prohibidas las minifaldas, los escotes o los colores oscuros.

Al ver el rostro perplejo de su invitada, las tres hermanas echaron a reír.

—¿Quieres probarte algo?— Preguntó divertida, Kanna. Ella llevaba un corsé de color negro con detalles azul eléctrico, con una falda lisa que no le llegaba ni a la mitad de los muslos.

Mari y Matti casi siempre vestían iguales, parecían gemelas. Ambas lucían una especie de vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo, de látex. Las tres calzaban botas largas de tacón aguja con muchos ojetillos.

—Anímate, es viernes. Vamos a salir un rato ¿Vienes?—La invitó Matti.

Jeanne no sabía si aceptar o no. Le daba curiosidad saber, qué tipo de lugar era el que frecuentaban ellas, porque esas ropas no eran para nada convencionales. Pero sentía miedo, porque era algo totalmente desconocido para ella, era salir de su zona de confort y en parte le aterraba aquello.

—No seas aguafiestas—. Mari le extendió un conjunto. —Póntelo—. Exigió.

Resignada, Jeanne fue a cambiarse. Cuando se miro al espejo, por poco no se reconoce. Un pantalón de cuero extremadamente ajustado, un top rojo y botas estilo militar. Si su madre la viera así, seguramente la abofetearía.

—¡Oh, con que la niña sí tiene curvas!— Exclamó Kanna, una vez Jeanne apareció por la puerta.

Y a pesar del pudor que la invadía en ese momento, pues esos pantalones hacían destacar enormemente su trasero y el top su busto, Jeanne se dejó hacer. Mari recogió sus larguísimos cabellos plateados en una coleta alta, y Matti delineó sus ojos de un negro intenso, haciendo que sus iris, rojos como dos rubíes, fueran los protagonistas de su rostro.

.

.

.

A la platinada le llamó la atención, que a la entrada del lugar no pidieran su cédula de identidad. Cuando ella salía por ahí —lo cual era muy de vez en cuando—, con sus antiguas amistades, siempre les exigían el documento. Pero al parecer, no era así en todos lados.

Al adentrarse en ese lugar, quedó completamente paralizada. La música era extraña, tenía un ritmo inusual y muy contagioso. Bastaba con echar un vistazo, para darse cuenta que en el ambiente en el que estaba metida, no existían los tabúes; pudo notar chicos besando chicos, mujeres frotándose sensualmente al cuerpo de otra congéneres y también parejas heterosexuales, pero todos en actitudes demasiado erotizadas para su gusto.

Iba a decirles a sus amigas, que prefería regresar a casa, que no estaba para nada cómoda en ese lugar, pero cuando quiso ubicarlas se habían perdido de su vista, con sus respectivas parejas, probablemente.

Suspirando, se sentó en la barra y pidió un refresco.

—Aquí no venden refrescos, niña—. Sintió una voz masculina, en tono de burla. —O bebes alcohol, o no bebes nada.

Ofuscada, la ojos de rubí se volteó para encarar al dueño de esa voz tan insoportable, pero cuando quiso abrir la boca para espetar, se quedó muda. Frente a ella, un hombre delgado y pálido bebía de una botella extraña. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona, el cabello largo y negro con matices violeta, y sus ojos eran de un tono dorado que hipnotizaban. Vestía una camisa sin mangas, abierta hasta el pecho, unos pantalones ajustados —igual o más que los de ella—, y en su cuello había unos grandes audífonos.

—Un Margarita, para la nueva—. Dijo el sujeto.

Jeanne enmarcó una ceja. —¿Y tú eres?

—¿Acaso importa? Te estoy ayudando. Se nota a leguas, que nunca has venido por acá y créeme, si no quieres tener problemas, más te vale que seas amable conmigo.

La muchacha suspiró, resignada. —Soy Jeanne, Jeanne Iron Maiden—. Se presentó, estirando su mano para saludar.

El enigmático sujeto, rió complacido. Tomó la nívea mano que se presentaba ante él y la besó. —Ren Tao. Dj y dueño de este antro—. Dijo con cierto orgullo.

Y justo en el momento en que Jeanne planeaba un intento de conversación, un montón de mujeres se agolparon encima de Ren, manoseándolo por todos lados y haciéndole todo tipo de propuestas indecentes. Él solo sonreía ladino, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jeanne.

Se puso de pie, e hizo un ademán para que sus a_dmiradoras_ lo dejaran en paz. —Hoy eres mi invitada, Jeanne—. Le dijo. —Siéntete en libertad de pedir lo que quieras, cortesía de la casa. Debo ir a la caseta, es mi turno de entrar a las máquinas.

Dicho eso último, Ren desapareció de la vista de la platinada en un parpadeo, dejándola aturdida.

La música comenzó a sonar fuerte, y parecía que cada vez entraba más gente al lugar. El aire era prácticamente irrespirable por el humo el cigarrillo, y producto del alcohol no había inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Algunas mujeres estaban bailando sobre algunas mesas, prácticamente en topless, dejando aún más perpleja a la _nueva,_ como le había dicho Ren.

Inconscientemente desde la caseta mientras mezclaba, Ren buscaba a Jeanne. No lo pensó dos veces, la quería para él, pues tenía algo que ninguna de las otras mujeres que se le lanzaban encima tenían; la chica era inmaculada. Podía sentirlo, olerlo, escucharlo. Todo de ella era puro y casto y quería ser él quien corrompiera ese fruto sin madurar. Se relamió los labios, con el solo hecho de visualizar la escena.

—Encontraste una nueva víctima ¿eh?— Preguntó un castaño de cabellos largos, de forma muy risueña.

—Sí, y es completa y absolutamente mía—. Dijo con enojo.

—Aún no la has marcado, no es tuya todavía.

—Escucha, Hao si te le acercas, te mato—. Espetó el de ojos dorados.

—Cálmate, Ren. Con Mari me basta, por ahora—. Se disculpó. —Además, ella no es mi tipo—. Agregó.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, cuando la música se apagó y las luces comenzaron a encenderse. La fiesta había llegado a su fin. Poco a poco, el gentío abandonaba el local, dejando a la vista el desastre que seguramente, quedaba después de cada evento.

Solo unos pocos quedaban, a Jeanne se le hizo extraño que había algunas mujeres que parecían en un verdadero estado de trance en los brazos de sus respectivos acompañantes, lo cuales parecían tomar un aspecto un poco inusual cuando se acercaban mucho al cuello de estas. "Seguro es culpa del alcohol, nunca antes había bebido", pensó.

—¿Te divertiste?

Jeanne dio un respingo. Ren había aparecido de la nada junto a ella. —La verdad, no—. Contestó. —Como bien tú adivinaste, soy nueva en este lugar y se me ha hecho muy extraño—. Confesó finalmente.

El de cabello violeta echó a reír de buena gana. —Eres un encanto, Jeanne. Ya te acostumbrarás. Porque pretendes seguir frecuentando este lugar ¿me equivoco?— Y en ese momento, el Dj clavó su mirada en los orbes rojos de la muchacha, quien se sintió en una especie de nube en ese momento, estaba hipnotizada por los dorados ojos y la seductora voz de Ren.

No pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Entonces el Tao se acercó y le susurró al oído —Entonces, te veo mañana—. Y tal como apareció, se esfumó.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_N/a_: Hola mi querida gente. Aquí y después de un largo receso en este fandom, he regresado con una nueva historia. Espero que enganchen y que les guste, como siempre, eso me lo pueden hacer saber en un maravilloso review. Ya saben como amo esos comentarios :33

Tenía que agradecerle a una persona en particular por su ayuda, pero no quiere ser nombrada, ¿cierto **Geki**? (Ups! se me salió).

Bueno, como compromiso de autora, diré que quiero actualizar al menos,una vez por semana. Ahora de poder, quisiera publicar dos capítulos semanales, pero la verdad es que ya comprobé que autoimponerse plazos es muy complicado. Aún así, lo intentare.

Ya, eso es todo por ahora :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Estaba recostada sobre la cama, con el celular en la mano. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre, y unos cuantos mensajes. Jeanne sólo contestó con un texto, un cortante 'Estoy bien.' Ella sabía que sus días de libertad llegarían a su fin, después de todo, el lunes tocaba escuela y seguro su madre estaría ahí, esperándola para reprenderla por su rebeldía.

Aunque en realidad a su madre, era a la última persona que tenía en mente ahora. Ese hombre tan misterioso, la mantuvo sin pegar un ojo. No quería admitirlo, pero ya qué. El tipo era muy bien parecido, esa facha de 'chico malo' se le hacía tremendamente llamativa, era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Además, Ren no hizo más que prestarle atención cuando no estuvo mezclando, a pesar de tener un séquito de admiradoras y admiradores arrastrándose a sus pies, lo cual de igual manera le parecía extraño, era como si el hombre los tuviera a todos hipnotizados, pero en el fondo no podía culparlo, Ren Tao era majestuoso.

El lugar al que había ido, era el más bizarro que en su vida había pisado. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba tan acostumbrada, a llevar una vida extremada y anormalmente tranquila cotidianamente, que no estaba cien por ciento segura de los extremos. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que, a pesar de lo extraño, retorcido, incluso algo turbio del local y también de las personas que ahí había, quedó con gusto a poco. Quizá quería probar cosas nuevas, o quizá fue simplemente la sonrisa seductora de Ren, lo que la hizo querer frecuentar ese lugar nuevamente, en alguna otra ocasión.

Eran pasadas la cuatro de la tarde, y de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Matti y Mari hicieron una entrada estrepitosa, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, curiosidad que debería ser saciada. Las hermanas se recostaron junto a Jeanne, una a cada lado de la platinada. Intercambiaron miradas juguetonas, y quien lanzó la primera pregunta fue Matti.

—Así que ¿Fuiste del agrado de Ren?

Jeanne sintió que todos los colores se le iban al rostro, pero la intrépida chiquilla no detendría ahí su interrogatorio.

—¿Y a ti, qué te pareció? Eres una suertuda, primera vez que vas y te lo ganas—. Dijo finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

Jeanne quedó perpleja, Matti hablaba como si Ren Tao fuese intocable e inalcanzable. Realmente algo debía tener, que estaban todos locos por él. —Es muy agradable, cuando quiere—. Respondió con soltura falsa.

No quería hablar más de la cuenta, ¿cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigas, lo que el sujeto de dorados ojos había producido en ella, sin que la vieran de forma extraña? ¿Que qué le pareció? Pues si debía hablar con honestidad, la respuesta era sexy. Jodidamente sexy. Aunque escapara de cualquier rango de guapura masculina, aunque fuera un estrafalario y arrogante sujeto que amaba ser adorado por otros. Era precisamente ese aire, lo que le hacía lucir más deseable, de hecho.

Parpadeó seguido unos segundos, para sacudirse la oleada de ideas que invadían su cabeza. Pero al parecer no pasó desapercibida.

—¿Ya estás fantaseando con él, verdad?— Preguntó Mari calmadamente. —No tienes que sentir vergüenza por eso, es normal. Así es como trabajan _ellos, _ cuando se obsesionan con una. Se meten hasta en tus sueños, haciéndote perder la cabeza por completo, hasta que te vuelves _de ellos._

Jeanne abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia, quien estaba pálida cual cadáver, y bastante ojerosa. Había dado en el blanco con eso de las fantasías pero ¿qué significaba, eso de que así trabajaban ellos?

—¿Quiénes son _ellos?— _Se atrevió a preguntar, con un poco de temor. Ya se había topado con muchas cosas extrañas, y tenía el presentimiento de que aún quedaban bastante más por descubrir.

Mari iba a responder, pero Matti se le adelantó. —Se refiere a su novio, Hao—. Dijo de forma apresurada. —Es el hermano de Ren.

—Con que Hao. Nunca me habías dicho que tenías un novio, Mari—. Sonrió a medias, ya que seguía sin entender del todo. —Pero, sigo sin comprender muy bien a qué te referías.

Matti rodó los ojos con desesperación. —Tienes tanto por aprender, pequeña Jeanne—. De un salto se puso de pie, y con un gesto instó a Mari a hacer lo mismo. —Será mejor que vayamos por algo de comer, supongo que más adelante comprenderás mejor. Por ahora, dedícate a pasártela bien, pero ten cuidado— Advirtió la peli-naranja —No todos en _ese_ mundo, son de fiar.

Las hermanas cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la ojos de rubí ahogándose en sus propias dudas. Matti había soltado mucha información incoherente y carente de sentido. Sus últimas palabras, le habían hecho dudar acerca de su estadía en esa casa. En una de esas, era mejor regresar a su vida de antes, junto a sus padres, porque ahora tenía cierto temor a todo eso desconocido. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con ese 'tienes mucho que aprender'? No tenía idea. Y aunque el estómago se le apretaba por la incertidumbre, decidió que debía al menos, seguir siendo amiga de esas tres, así llegaría al fondo de todo el asunto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

…••••…

.

Tal y como había predicho, su madre estaba esperándola a la salida del colegio ese lunes. La mujer no daba crédito al ver que su adorada Jeanne, anduviera ahora con esas _satánicas_, como ella llamaba a las ahora, nuevas amigas de su hija.

Al divisar de lejos a su progenitora, la platinada se separó de Mari y Matti. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta donde esta se encontraba, y al estar frente a frente con ella, lo primero que recibió fue una estruendosa cachetada.

—¿Cómo te atreves, a desobedecer las reglas e irte de casa?— Inquirió la canosa mujer, con el ceño fruncido.

Jeanne sintió que su mejilla izquierda ardía, pero le restó importancia. No tenía ganas de discutir y lo primero, era alejarse de ahí puesto que un gran tumulto de estudiantes se estaba agolpando alrededor, y ella no iba a pasar una vergüenza en aquel lugar.

—Iré a casa, madre. Ahí hablaremos—. Dijo seca.

.

.

Luego de darle una larguísima cátedra, sobre cómo las _niñas bien_ van al cielo, y son amadas y bien recibidas por dios, la madre de Jeanne la mandó a su habitación, ordenándole que orara y diciéndole una y mil veces, que le pediría al pastor de su iglesia que viniera a conversar con ella, para encausarla nuevamente.

Por supuesto, la muchacha solo obedeció. Una vez en su cuarto, dio aviso a sus amigas que estaba en casa de sus padres, y que era mejor así ya que de otro modo, ellos eran capaces de perseguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Era lo más conveniente, de momento al menos.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Jeanne se ocupó de hacerle creer a ellos, que estaba absolutamente arrepentida por lo que había hecho y que no volvería a hacer algo similar. Odiaba mentirles, después de todo, eran las personas que le dieron la vida y los amaba, pero sus padres jamás iban a permitir ni menos aceptar, sus nuevas amistades o gustos. Es que eran verticalmente diferentes, a todo el estilo de vida que vociferaban a veces en las calles, con una biblia, un pandero y unas guitarras en mano.

Recordaba ahora, con cierta vergüenza, cómo desde que ella era pequeña sus padres se reunían los domingos con otras familias, practicantes de la misma religión. Siempre todos muy arreglados; los hombres, incluyendo los menores, llevaban traje, corbata y zapatos, y las mujeres usaban vestido. Se instalaban de preferencia en una plazoleta central, a una hora con bastante concurrencia, y comenzaban a cantar alabanzas y leer pasajes bíblicos. Todo un espectáculo, espectáculo que en muchas ocasiones, le costó la burla de sus compañeros de clase. Como en ese entonces era aún una niña, Jeanne siempre defendió a capa y espada, todo lo que en casa le enseñaban.

No fue sino hasta que cumplió los catorce años, que comenzó a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Su hambre de conocimiento, sobretodo en el campo de la ciencia, le hizo poner en duda todas sus creencias. Eso y también la historia. Había muchas contradicciones, y cada vez que parecía llegar a una especie de respuesta, surgían mil dudas más. Fue en ese momento que todo empezó a ir mal en casa.

Lo que Jeanne Iron Maiden no sabía, era que aún con todo el conocimiento que ella había acumulado con el pasar de los años, había cosas y temas que se escapaban de sus manos. Cosas que comenzaría a averiguar a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde vas?— Preguntó su madre, eran las siete y media de la tarde. No estaba oscuro, pero a ella le molestaban las salidas injustificadas.

La platinada suspiró. —Es lunes, madre. Tengo clases especiales ¿lo olvidaste?— Respondió con desgano. No tenía ninguna gana de ir, pero ni al caso. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la tirantez que se sentía en ese lugar.

La mujer, que estaba leyendo un libro, alzó la mirada por encima de este, afinó sus ojos y la miró desafiante. —No vuelvas tarde.

Jeanne cerró despacio la puerta al salir, y se dirigió al instituto. Allí, tomaba clases extra de biología. Como quería convertirse en una gran médico, estudiaba sobre aquello todo lo que diera su tiempo.

Pero esa tarde, lo último que hizo fue prestar atención a la clase. El estúpido Ren Tao no salía de su cabeza. Cerraba los ojos, y ahí estaban sus hipnóticos ojos ambarinos, la sonrisa ladina, la lengua relamiendo sus labios. Todo en ese maldito hombre era una incitación. Recordó lo que Mari le había dicho aquella tarde: _"Así es como trabajan ellos, cuando se obsesionan con una. Se meten hasta en tus sueños, haciéndote perder la cabeza por completo, hasta que te vuelves de ellos". _

No estaba segura de qué significaba aquello, sólo tenía la seguridad de querer ver a Ren ahora mismo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él, en este momento? El tipo no parecía mucho mayor que ella, a lo más debía tener veinte años, por lo tanto, quizá también estudiaba o quizá era un simple vago que se ganaba la vida mezclando música.

En su cabeza, comenzó a sonar la música de aquella noche, el desenfreno de los asistentes, el erotismo presente en cada rincón. Deseaba ser parte de aquello, deseaba sentirse parte de ese mundo, quería ser deseada por Ren Tao. Su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar sensaciones extrañas y totalmente nuevas para ella, en pleno salón de clases y fue el profesor, quien la sacó de su ensueño, reprendiéndola por no estar atenta.

.

.

.

Caminaba de vuelta a su casa, totalmente sorprendida de ella misma, y su capacidad de crear _ciertas_ imágenes en su cabeza, que con suerte y había visto en internet alguna vez. Le llamó la atención que hacía un poco de frío, y eso que era verano.

No pudo dejar de notar, o más bien de imaginar, que alguien la seguía muy de cerca. Casi podía sentir el aliento en su oído. Sólo una persona había en su mente, Ren. Se revolvió el cabello para sacárselo de la cabeza, pero fue en vano. Al menos ya doblando la esquina, estaría en casa. Ahí no tendría tiempo para pensar en él.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y giró la perilla. Sus padres la estaban esperando con una sonrisa algo idiota en el rostro. Los saludó, devolviéndoles la sonrisa y subió a su habitación. Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, prendió su laptop y comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño.

—No sabía, que tenías la costumbre de desnudarte frente a los extraños.

No, esa voz burlona, arrogante y al mismo tiempo seductora, no era posible ¿o sí? Jeanne prendió la luz. Ahí estaba él; con todo su porte y su sonrisa ladina pintada en los labios. La ropa ajustada, los párpados ligeramente delineados, lo cual hacía que resaltara aún más el dorado de sus orbes. Ren Tao estaba observándola cuidadosamente, desde un rincón de la habitación.

Cuando volvió en sí de la impresión, finalmente abrió la boca. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste, en primer lugar?— Interrogó mientras rápidamente, cubría su semidesnudo cuerpo con una polera.

Ren soltó una carcajada. —Entré por la puerta ¿qué no es lógico? Y si me preguntas porqué estoy aquí, pues la respuesta es sencilla. Tú me pediste que viniera.

La ojos de rubí quedó boquiabierta. —Para empezar, mis padres no hubiesen accedido a dejarte subir a mi habitación. Es más, dudo siquiera te hayan dejado entrar a casa, con ese aspecto tan lúgubre que tienes—. Dijo un poco molesta.

—Entonces, sugieres que puedo volar y entré por la ventana ¿Es eso?— Preguntó burlonamente.

Jeanne iba a reclamar, pero evidentemente era una estupidez, ya que realmente no había otra forma que el sujeto haya llegado hasta allí.

De pronto, vio como los ojos de Ren tomaban un brillo intenso en su dorada mirada, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y la cogía por la cintura, haciendo que la taquicardia se apoderara de ella.

—Entonces ¿sí querías verme?— Le preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, en el oído.

Al sentir el aliento de Ren en esa zona, sintió que todas esas fantasías volvían a ella nuevamente. Temblando producto de los nervios y la excitación, dio como respuesta una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza. Cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en mente en ese momento, se esfumó. Solo estaba ella con ese misterioso hombre que con solo mirarla, había logrado derretirla.

—Aún es muy pronto, querida Jeanne. Aún es muy pronto.

.

.

.

Jeanne despertó como si hubiese estado soñando, o en alguna especie de trance. La ventana estaba abierta y traía puesta sólo su ropa íntima. Claro, lo último que recordaba era haber llegado del instituto y prepararse para tomar un baño pero ¿qué pasó después? Sólo encontró un indicio de aquello entre sus piernas, estaba húmedo ahí. Su rostro tomó un color carmín intenso, _"_estúpido Ren Tao, lo único que me faltaba, tener sueños lúcidos contigo". Pensó muy avergonzada.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Notas de la autora_: Primero, sé que dije UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN SEMANAL AL MENOS, peeero como todo el mundo sabe, hay algo que se llama vida. Sí, y la mia a estado lejos de ser tranquila la última semana. Cosas personales, no graves, pero de importancia. Así que les pido comprensión :333

Segundo, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido, en la parte donde hablo de la religión. Como podrán notar, soy totalmente anti-religiones. No soy cristiana ni nada que se le parezca. Por lo mismo, escribo dios y no Dios. En serio, no tengo afán de pasar a llevar a nadie.

Tercero, es que el capítulo se centró en Jeanne, que si bien es la protagonista, no es la única. Ren tendrá su lugar en el próximo. Lo prometo :33

Creo que eso es todo, por ahora.

Besitos y gracias por sus reviews, que solo me animan a seguir escribiendo!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué?— Preguntaba incrédula, Jun.

Con un rostro que evidenciaba molestia extrema, Ren se quejó —Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, hermana. Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia—. Y avanzó por el recibidor de la casa, con ese andar soberbio que tanto lo caracterizaba.

La casa donde vivía Ren Tao, parecía más una mansión. Quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era grande, espaciosa y parecía estar escondida. Definitivamente aquella familia era muy adinerada, puesto que la decoración era finísima y se notaba muy cara. Muchas cosas que había, como los sillones, incluso el comedor, seguramente eran europeos.

De pronto, una risa estrepitosa detuvo el andar del Tao.

—Con el aroma que despide esa mujer, cualquiera querría clavarle los colmillos—. Hao, el sujeto de largos cabellos castaños, también se encontraba ahí.

Los hermosos rasgos de Ren desaparecieron al instante, tras la frase pronunciada por el Asakura, producto del enojo que produjo en él. Rugió con fiereza, mostrando los colmillos.

—No seas grave, _hermanito._ Yo nada más hice un alcance, ya te dije que no iba a meterme _ahí. _Guarda esos colmillos, te pones bien deforme cuando te enojas. ¿Qué dirían tus fans humanos, si te vieran así?

Ren trató de calmarse, sintió la mano de su hermana mayor posarse sobre su hombro e inmediatamente se relajó. Era increíble, como Jun era capaz de transmitir la serenidad de la que era poseedora.

—No vuelvas a llamarme hermano, idiota— Espetó como última instancia, sólo para no dejar al Asakura con la última palabra. —Que nuestra creadora sea la misma, no quiere decir que compartimos un lazo consanguíneo.

Hao negó con su dedo índice. —Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué diría nuestra madre, si supiera que estás renegando el código de _los nuestros?— _Entonces, Ren volvió a mostrar sus colmillos. —Oh, sabes que Anna no perdona, Ren. Menos si se trata de algo tan delicado, como eso. Desde que ella te transformó en vampiro, se transformó en tu madre, en la de Jun, en la de Yoh y en la mía también. No debes guardar lazos con tu anterior vida como humano, Ren ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Además, de eso van cuanto ¿más de cien años?

—Al menos, podrías dejar a ese estúpido de Yoh de lado. Él no cuenta ¿quién se coge a su propia madre?— Hizo una mueca de asco. —Como sea Hao, mantente lejos de Jeanne. A menos claro, que quieras que te mate o…Quizá quiera probar yo también a _tu humana, _que por cierto, es amiga de Jeanne.

Entonces al castaño se le erizaron los cabellos. Le encantaba hacer bromas, pero si alguien le nombraba siquiera a Mari, desataba toda su furia. Era suya y solamente suya.

—¡Ya basta, los dos!— Exclamó Jun, furiosa. Ella también mostraba sus colmillos ahora, amenazando a sus hermanos.

Afortunadamente, ambos la respetaban y querían lo suficiente, como para obedecer cada palabra que salía de su boca. Ren sin duda, era el más cercano a ella, pues además de tener la misma creadora, también tuvieron la misma madre biológica en su vida humana. Sí, Jun y Ren Tao eran hermanos en todos los sentidos.

Haciéndose el desentendido, Hao se retiró del lugar, dejando a los Tao a solas. Pero Ren no tenía ganas de conversar, a pesar de la mirada inquisitiva pero lastimera, que Jun le dedicaba ahora. El de cabello violeta, sabía que ni siquiera era necesario abrir la boca, su hermana podía leer los pensamientos.

Por su parte, la mujer de ojos azules lo dejó ir. Conocía a su hermano, y aunque estaba preocupada por lo que vio en su mente cuando entró a la casa, intentó relajarse. Seguramente, Jeanne no era más que otra de las tantas humanas que Ren usaba para su propia diversión, como venía haciéndolo hace unos cuantos años.

.

.

.

Ciento setenta años. Ese era el tiempo, que llevaba 'viviendo'.

Ren y Jun Tao, fueron los prometedores herederos de una de las familias más poderosas de China, por allá en los mil ochocientos. A pesar de no ser muy queridos, dadas sus extrañas políticas, su poderío era inmenso y abarcaba mucho territorio.

Muchas leyendas siempre rondaron el clan Tao. Algunas de ellas, recitaban que robaban cadáveres para crear ejércitos secretos y tomarse el poder en China totalmente. Otros, contaban que eran una especie de magos o hechiceros y que parte de sus rituales, eran los sacrificios humanos.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al carajo, el día que una extraña peste se dejó caer epidémicamente en el país. Una enfermedad, que no distinguió sexo ni posición socioeconómica. Todos enfermaron. La tasa de muerte era demasiado alta y no había señales de una posible cura.

Todos los miembros de la familia Tao enfermaron, falleciendo uno a uno, sin perdón. Muchos ciudadanos creyeron que era 'justicia divina', porque ellos eran odiados por muchos.

Jun y Ren estaban agonizando, cada uno en su cama, ardiendo en fiebre. No había absolutamente nada qué hacer, sólo esperar el fatal desenlace.

Fue en su último hálito de vida, que Ren la vio. Rubia, de ojos negros, como dos abismos. La piel lechosa y lozana. Creyó que alucinaba, que la mujer delante de él era una especie de ángel de la muerte, pero de pronto aquella figura femenina posó una de sus manos en la frente del muchacho. Estaba fría, muy fría y el alivio a su fiebre fue inmediato. Aún así, el dolor no cesaba.

—¿Cuál es tu último deseo?— Susurró la mujer, acercándose a su oído

Como pudo, Ren articuló un apenas audible: 'Deseo vivir'.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era un dolor punzante en su cuello, mientras sentía la sangre caliente tocar su piel, pero esta era retirada inmediatamente, por la lengua de la extraña mujer. Ren no entendía nada, sólo sentía que algo lo quemaba por dentro, mientras ese demonio le succionaba gota a gota, el vital líquido.

Sentía que la vida s le extinguía poco a poco, pero de pronto la mujer de rubios cabellos musitó: "Tú deseo, ha sido concedido". Luego de eso, la vio salir caminar hacia donde Jun se encontraba, haciendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento.

Cuando despertó, no estaba en el mismo lugar. Se encontraba en un sitio muy oscuro y hosco. Se incorporó, notando que no estaba debilitado. Al contrario, se sentía bastante ágil. Se preguntaba si acaso había muerto y se encontraba en alguna especie de limbo. Hasta hace unas horas, estaba muriendo de esa extraña enfermedad que había atacado a su país.

—Veo, que has despertado.

Ren conocía esa voz. Era la voz de la mujer que lo visitó durante su agonía, la que mordió su cuello y bebió su sangre. A su lado, estaba Jun, su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?¡Yo debería estar muerto!— Exclamó Ren, no entendía absolutamente nada.

En una fracción de segundo, la rubia se puso delante de él. —Sólo cumplí tu deseo. Salvé tu vida.

—¿Acaso eres doctor? ¿Tienes la cura?—Preguntó, desesperado. De pronto, Ren notó que los ojos de su hermana, no eran del color azul que solían ser. En su lugar, los iris de Jun eran color rojo sangre. —¿Qué..Qué te sucedió, hermana?

Pero Jun guardó silencio. Seguramente, entendía en igual o menor medida que él, todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces tú ¿quién eres?— Preguntó de pronto, dirigiéndose a la rubia, que no cambiaba su cara de póker, ni su postura erguida, justo frente a Ren.

Con una fuerza descomunal, la mujer golpeó al Tao en el rostro con la mano izquierda, echándolo a volar por los aires. Ren fue a parar a una pared, rompiéndola. El joven se incorporó y notó que producto del golpe, se había hecho una gran herida. Se llevó la mano a la zona, pero vio con asombro, cómo rápidamente el sangrado cesaba, y el proceso de cicatrización hacía su trabajo.

"Pero qué mierda…" pensó.

—No vuelvas a referirte a mí, de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, Ren—. Habló la rubia mujer. —Soy tu madre, exijo un buen comportamiento de tu parte. Después de todo, soy tu creadora—. Exigió, pero al ver la mirada desafiante de su _nuevo hijo_, supo que tendría que explicar todo con cuidado. Mal que mal, los neófitos eran más poderosos que los mayores, al menos los primeros años. —Escucha, supongo que tendré que darte la misma explicación que a tu hermana—. Hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de continuar. —La verdad es que no me gusta hablar, así que lo diré rápido y conciso: mi nombre es Anna, Anna Kyoyama. Soy un vampiro con más de quinientos años de edad. Me encontraba en China, por asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, cuando fueron azotados por la peste. Decidí salvarles la vida a ustedes, porque son muy prometedores, hubiese sido una lástima desperdiciar tanto talento. Los Tao son, bueno, eran una familia muy prestigiosa. Ustedes son ahora, parte de mi clan y viviremos una eternidad como una familia.

Ren estaba boquiabierto, no sabía si reír o enfadarse. Sentía que Anna le estaba tomando el pelo. Los vampiros solo aparecían en la literatura, en las leyendas, no podía ser real ¿o sí? La verdad es que todo calzaba, la piel fría, los colmillos clavándose en su cuello, Anna bebiendo su sangre…Sí, tenía sentido. Vio a los ojos de Jun, rojos pero serenos. Ella asintió con su cabeza, entonces supo que la historia de Anna era cierta. Vivir toda una eternidad…No se oía nada de mal.

Muchos años pasaron, antes que Ren y Jun fueran vampiros completos. Anna nunca los dejó solos, les enseñó muchas reglas respecto a su estilo de vida y alimentación. Fue así como aprendieron que había leyes dentro del mundo vampírico; los humanos solo eran alimento, no podían relacionarse emocionalmente con ellos. Ningún humano podía enterarse de su existencia, y una de las más importantes, nunca darle la muerte verdadera a otro vampiro. La muerte verdadera, era una sentencia que daban los grandes líderes, de los cuales no se sabía mucho, sólo que sabían cada uno de los movimientos, de todos los vampiros que caminaban sobre la faz de la tierra.

Así pasaron meses, años, décadas. El clan que comenzó Anna con ellos, iba creciendo lentamente. Se fueron uniendo nuevos miembros, y dos de ellos fueron los gemelos Yoh y Hao Asakura. Con el paso de los años, Anna se enamoró perdidamente de Yoh y viceversa. A los ojos de Ren, eso siempre fue repugnante. Los obligaba a tratarla como su madre, pero esa misma madre se enamoró de uno de sus neófitos.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo le tomó acostumbrarse al estilo de vida sediento de sangre y lujuria de un vampiro. Gustaba de encantar a humanas jóvenes, sacando provecho de su evidente atractivo. Con los años, sus ojos habían dejado de ser rojos, recuperando su color ambarino, lo que llamaba aún más la atención de las féminas quienes, dejándose llevar por la educación y buena labia de Ren, caían irremediablemente en sus brazos.

El Tao gustaba de excitarlas al punto de la tortura, se hacía desear hasta que la sangre de las jovencitas hervía; las tocaba, besaba y lamía, las penetraba hasta que caían rendidas producto de los múltiples orgasmos que él les brindaba. Y era justo en ese momento, que Ren clavaba sus afilados colmillos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Sus favoritas eran el cuello, donde se encontraba la carótida, o la parte interna de los muslos, donde se encontraba la arteria femoral. Ambos sitios era de donde más sangre fluía. Succionaba y succionaba el vital líquido de los cuerpos, hasta dejarlos sin vida. Las muchachas, hipnotizadas en el ensueño del encuentro sexual, olvidaban por completo el dolor que les producían las mordidas y no caían ni en cuenta, cuando su vida les era arrebatada.

Pero el paso de los años, no fue en vano. Ya con casi cien años de vida, la eternidad no parecía ser un término divertido. Ren se separó de Anna, alegando que necesitaba su vida propia. Se llevó a Jun y a Hao con él. La rubia lo permitió, siempre y cuando cumplieran cada cosa que ella les enseñó.

.

.

.

Toda una travesía los condujo hasta donde se encontraban ahora. El siglo XXI trajo cosas divertidas para el Tao menor; la música, las modas. Fue así como se convirtió en DJ Estaba aburrido de estar en las sombras. Se dejaba ver ante los humanos durante las noches, tratando de pasar como uno más de ellos, y dio resultado.

Sin embargo, fueron Hao y Jun quienes infringieron una de las leyes; se enamoraron de los mortales. Eso les costó más de un problema con su creadora. Afortunadamente, Mari y Kana supieron guardar el secreto junto con Matti, su hermana.

A Ren siempre le pareció desagradable, pensar en sentimientos. Él los había enterrado junto a su familia, ciento setenta años atrás. Los humanos sólo eran diversión para él. Lo adoraban, lo amaban y él lo sabía. Así, era más fácil escabullirse con ellos. Aunque después del año dos mil, debían ser siempre más precavidos. Cada vez se sabía más de ellos y eso no era para nada conveniente. Aún así, Ren y sus hermanos siempre se las arreglaron para pasar desapercibidos.

No, los sentimientos hacia los humanos no estaban permitidos, aún así, Jeanne se le hacía interesante, un juguete interesante, de esos con los que juegas más de una vez, cosa que no era su costumbre.

Quizá volvería a verla, pero esta vez sí entraría por la ventana.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_N/a_: Tal y como lo prometí, este capítulo está centrado 100% en Ren y su historia. Espero que les haya gustado, porque Ren es un personaje que me cuesta mucho tomar.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	4. Chapter 4

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene yuri._

_La canción presentada más abajo, no me pertenece. Es del dúo mexicano Hocico. Si desean pueden buscarla, y ambientarse en lo que escribo, se llama: 'Instincts of Perversion'._

_._

* * *

.

.

Había pasado una semana completa, desde su extraña alucinación con Ren. Si bien los primeros días fue un tema que le quitó el sueño irremediablemente, terminó por convencerse de que todo fue producto de su imaginación, seguramente debido a que se la había pasado pensando en él todo el bendito día. Era obvio, puesto que al preguntarles a sus padres si alguien había ido a visitarla, ellos negaron rotundamente con la cabeza.

Jeanne se las había ingeniado, para que su madre volviera a confiar en ella. Se abstuvo de salir todos esos días. Trató dentro de todas sus posibilidades, seguir siendo la niña modelo. Claramente eso obtuvo sus resultados y vaya que fueron buenos; ya no existía esa pesadez dentro de casa e incluso la platinada había logrado convencer a sus progenitores, de la amistad que ella mantenía con Mari y Matti. "_Has de ser una buena influencia en sus vidas, Jeanny querida_", le había dicho su madre.

Pero ya no soportaba el encierro. Más que el encierro, el no ver a sus amigas, con las cuales había mantenido una escasa comunicación por las redes sociales. La última semana, ambas se habían ausentado mucho a clases, sobretodo la rubia. Matti le había dicho que Mari se encontraba un poco enferma, pero que prefería no recibir visitas. Por otro lado y aunque odiara reconocerlo, el maldito peli-violeta otra vez rondaba su cabeza de manera insistente.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿a qué hora llegas? —preguntó su madre cuando la vio mochila en mano, lista para salir.

Jeanne se armó de paciencia para responder. —Ya hablamos de esto, madre. El curso termina tarde, y es mejor que me aloje en casa de Mari, queda mucho más cerca y es menos peligroso que atravesar toda la ciudad, para llegar hasta acá. Estaré de vuelta dentro de la mañana —. Aseveró con algo de rudeza en su tono.

La mujer arqueó una ceja, como a sabiendas que su hija la escondía algo. Pero no quiso pecar de paranoica. —Te quiero de vuelta, antes de la hora de almuerzo — fue lo que dijo, para dar por terminada la conversación.

"_Sí claro, un curso extra"_ pensaba la platinada, mientras caminaba por las calles. La verdad es que sentía un horrible miedo de ser descubierta en su mentira, pero qué más daba, ya estaba hecho. Inventó una historia sobre unas clases extra de biología, que había decidido tomar junto con Mari. Por supuesto, su madre no puso ningún obstáculo, se trataba de estudios. Incluso accedió a que ella durmiera en casa ajena. Había sido la excusa perfecta para salir los viernes por las noches, sin tener que escaparse. Guardaba su ropa _especial_ en la mochila, junto con algunos cuadernos, y ya estaba.

.

.

.

Tocó repetidas veces el timbre de la casa y nada. La puerta estaba abierta, pero aun así no quería entrar. Sabía que tenía libre acceso al hogar de Kanna y sus hermanas, mas no deseaba parecer imprudente. Iba a presionar el botón una vez más, cuando oyó un fuerte gemido desde dentro. Sintió un golpe de calor en su rostro. Sin ser una experta en _ciertos temas,_ supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

Retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose un poco de la puerta tratando de reprimir su curiosidad, pero esta fue imperante. Quería saber cuál de las chicas estaba en _esas._ Abrió delicada y silenciosamente la puerta, evitando hacer hasta el menor ruido. Caminó en punta de pies por el pasillo que daba hacia la sala, y no necesitó avanzar más; ahí en el mullido y cómodo sofá burdeo que había frente al televisor, se encontraba Kanna pero no estaba con un chico, estaba con otra mujer.

Jeanne no era tonta, era obvio que sabía la existencia de las minorías sexuales, mas nunca estuvo en el lugar de toparse con una persona homosexual, ni mucho menos presenciar el acto mismo. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue mucho más potente y trató de esconderse tras la pared, para observar sin ser descubierta.

La mujer que estaba con Kanna era pálida, de ojos color azul intenso y un cabello extrañamente verde. Estaba posicionada detrás de ella, una de sus manos halaba fuertemente de sus largos cabellos azules, dejando expuesto su cuello, el que besaba y lamía con vehemencia, mientras que la otra mano de la chica, estrujaba —literalmente— uno de los senos de la peli-azul. A Jeanne le llamó la atención, ver cómo una mujer tan ruda y agresiva como Kanna parecía ser completamente dominada por quien parecía, una frágil y dócil muchachita.

La platinada quedó pasmada ante el espectáculo; veía como las manos de la peli-verde recorrían furiosas el cuerpo de Kanna y la rasguñaba, enterrando sus uñas —que más bien, parecían garras— en la carne de su amiga, logrando hacer pequeñas heridas por las cuales brotaban hilillos de sangre.

La peli-azul solo se dejaba hacer, en medio de gemidos que escapaban irremediablemente de su boca, dejando en evidencia lo mucho que disfrutaba aquello. Pero pronto los gemidos fueron elevándose de volumen, cuando su compañera deslizó ágilmente una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarla a un ritmo bastante rápido.

—No tienes que ser gentil, Jun—. Oyó replicar de pronto a Kanna —sabes que estoy acostumbrada, a tu manera bestial de hacer esto.

Dichas esas palabras, la mujer — de la que ahora sabía al menos su nombre— arremetió de manera brusca y violenta con sus dedos en la intimidad de la peli-azul, a una velocidad que —según Jeanne— era inhumana. Podía sentir el sonido húmedo que producía el entrar y salir de los dígitos de Jun del cuerpo de Kanna, sacándole a esta, gritos que entremezclaban el placer con el dolor.

Inevitablemente, Jeanne se puso a pensar en cómo sería estar así con Ren ¿Acaso sería igual de brusco? ¿Acaso haría ella esos mismos sonidos y gestos? De cualquier forma, lo único que podía sentir en estos momentos, era deseo. Lo sabía por el calor y la presión que nacía desde su bajo vientre y se manifestaba en su ropa íntima.

Sin embargo, Jeanne no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en sus fantasías eróticas. Unos profundos ojos azules, la miraban fijamente ahora.

—¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? —Preguntaba la peli-verde, mientras rápidamente volvía a ponerse su brasier y sus pantaletas.

La platinada estaba de una pieza, la habían descubierto. Kanna iba a matarla, eso seguro.

—No sabía que tenías esos gustos voyeristas, Jeanne—. Dijo la peli-azul que ya estaba prácticamente vestida, mientras prendía un cigarrillo. —No pude acabar, por tu culpa—. Se quejó, dándole una honda calada al cilindro nicotinoso.

A diferencia de lo que Jeanne pensó, ninguna de las dos se veía molesta por lo ocurrido, lo cual le extrañó demasiado.

Jun pudo haber notado al instante la presencia de Jeanne en la casa, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo _suyo_ con Kanna, que no fue sino hasta que la platinada nombraba en reiteradas ocasiones a Ren en su cabeza, que pudo percatarse de aquellos pensamientos y de donde provenían.

—Entonces, tú eres Jeanne ¿verdad? —Jun reaparecía desde el baño, dejando a la chica más que perpleja con su pregunta.

La platinada, aún con la mirada gacha producto de la vergüenza, atinó a asentir apenas con la cabeza.

—No tienes que sentir pena. A tu edad, es normal que quieras observar antes de experimentar. El error fue nuestro, por no cerrar la puerta como correspondía —rio graciosamente, ante sus propias palabras— Soy Jun, Jun Tao. Soy hermana de Ren.

Si el rostro de Jeanne estaba rojo, ahora estaba escarlata con tan solo escuchar ese nombre. Lo que la faltaba, la hermana de Ren, el hombre que le aparecía hasta en la sopa, era la novia o amante o lo que fuera, de una de sus mejores amigas. El colmo, era sencillamente el colmo.

A pesar de lo extraño del momento, Jeanne pudo constatar que Jun Tao era una mujer de modales realmente exquisitos; se movía con una delicadeza única y era poseedora de una calma y bondad que parecían infinitas. Todo lo contrario, a lo que a simple vista parecía ser su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos, que a la platinada se le hicieron realmente eternos, donde frases como: _"creo que Ren te ha nombrado en más de una ocasión", "No es tan arrogante como parece, realmente solo le cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas"_ y una insistente invitación a su casa, Kanna les reclamó que llevaban mucho tiempo conversando y que lo mejor era marcharse antes que el local estuviera extremadamente lleno, como solía ser los viernes. Claro, ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, era hora de salir a disfrutar de la noche.

.

…••••…

.

Pudo sentir ese aroma, en cuanto ella puso un pie en el lugar. Ren aspiró hondo y mandó a volar a la horda de mujeres que lo rodeaban. No estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero le importaba la impresión que causaba eso en la platinada. En el fondo, Ren Tao buscaba quedar bien con Jeanne. No quería que ella se alejara.

La buscó rápidamente con la mirada y no tardó en dar con ella. Se veía especialmente apetecible esa noche, por lo tanto sabía que no podía dejarla sola. Cualquier otro vampiro presente podría abordarla y eso, él no lo iba a permitir. Aún no era _suya_, pero esa era una decisión que él mismo tomó apenas la vio: Jeanne Iron Maiden era para él. Nadie más, se haría de su sangre ni se su castidad.

Ren notó que la chica llegó con Jun y su _novia_ humana. Eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Si Jeanne la había conocido, eso no podía ser un muy buen augurio. Sabía cómo era Jun. No era para nada discreta cuando se trataba de él, menos si estaba al tanto del evidente interés que Ren había mostrado por ella. O al menos, eso supuso en el momento que la peli-verde entró en su cabeza, aunque ella todavía juraba que era algo involuntario.

La platinada sintió la insistencia de los ojos ambarinos recorriéndola, entonces fijó sus rubíes en esos orbes dorados, viendo el evidente interés reflejado en ellos. Pero notando que el peli-violeta no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse de su lugar e ir a su encuentro, le hizo un gran despreció, girando su cabeza rápidamente hacia el lado mientras jugaba con sus largos cabellos, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su cuello y su hombro derecho.

Aquello no pudo excitar más al Tao menor. El olor que despedía la sangre de Jeanne era tan intenso, que incluso sus colmillos se asomaron un poco al recibir la oleada de aroma, provocado por la anterior acción de la chica. Consciente o inconscientemente, Jeanne le estaba coqueteando, y lo peor era que le resultaba. Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran encima, no que le hicieran el quite. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro. No dudó ni por un segundo en tomarla por la cintura descubierta y, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo con fuerza la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

La muchacha quedó estática, con los brazos tiesos a cada lado, sin saber cómo responder, al menos en un principio. Se sintió bastante estúpida, al pensar que llevaba una semana esperando al fin encontrarse con Ren, y no podía reaccionar como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

A lo lejos vio a Matti y a Mari, la rubia parecía muy divertida con un muchacho moreno de largos cabellos. Seguramente era Hao, su novio.

—Deberías concentrarte en lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Sintió como Ren ponía una mano en su barbilla y la giraba el rostro, para quedar frente a frente con ella. Se sorprendió del frío que despedía la piel del hombre, era como un témpano de hielo. Ese sólo contacto, hizo que todos sus nervios se estremecieran, pues contrastaba demasiado con su propia temperatura corporal, que producto de todo lo vivido aquella noche, estaba bastante elevada.

—Ya sabías que vendría ¿no? —Preguntó sólo por decir algo, mientras bebía un shot de tequila, que el peli-violeta le ofrecía.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, al sentir el alcohol quemarle la garganta, pero luego de tres más, ya se sentía completamente a gusto bebiéndolo.

De pronto, el lugar se fue a negro. Solo una tenue luz azulada iluminaba apenas, entonces comenzó a sonar _'Instincts of Perversion'. _La platinada conocía muy bien ese tema, lo había oído muchas veces, recomendación de sus queridas amigas. La primera vez que lo escuchó le dio asco pensar que estuviera inspirado en alguna mujer, pero como se encontraba ahora, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto ser el objeto sexual de alguien, menos si ese alguien era Ren Tao.

Desinhibida como estaba, producto del alcohol, comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, tratando de seducir a toda costa al peli-violeta. No le importaba nada ni nadie. Ese lugar parecía un antro de la perdición, pues todos hacían lo que se les venía en gana, y nadie decía algo o reclamaba por ello.

_I rape you, that's fair  
To my eyes you're a cheap whore  
I call you like that again  
So you know who I am._

Esa fue la estrofa que de desató la locura, Ren podía visualizar a la platinada desnuda y rogando por él, porque la hiciera suya y bebiera su sangre de una buena vez. Tal y como lo hacían todas, una vez él les mostraba su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero sus sucios pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, por los labios de Jeanne. La muchacha se le lanzó encima, con un beso inexperto pero demandante y muy caliente. El peli-violeta podía sentir el palpitar de Jeanne en su boca, como si el corazón se le fuera a salir. Aún algo sorprendido por la iniciativa de ella, Ren le devolvió el beso; su lengua experta supo hacer de las suyas ahí.

Producto de su propia excitación con el momento; las luces, la música, el baile y el beso que le ofrecía la ojos de rubí, Ren no pudo esconder del todo sus colmillos, infringiendo una leve herida en los labios de la muchacha. La sangre de Jeanne le supo a gloria, cuando probó una gota de esta. Entonces con un movimiento rápido, la haló por el brazo a otro sitio dentro del local, donde estaban solos.

La aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la pared, y puso una de sus frías manos en el cuello de Jeanne, quien de un momento a otro pareció recuperar la lucidez, y ahora su mirada evidenciaba cierto temor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Interrogó con la voz algo temblorosa, pero era una mezcla de miedo, ansiedad y excitación.

Estaba obscuro, pero los ojos de Ren brillaban con un dorado fulminante.

—Nada distinto, a lo que tú deseas de mí, mi querida Jeanne—. Contestó el Tao, e inmediatamente volvió a besarla y manosearla violenta y desesperadamente.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_N/a_: Sé que me atrasé la vida en actualizar, pero estuve de cumple y bueno... superar el trauma de la vejez se me hace cada año más complicado xD. Como sea, ya retomé mi ritmo actual y las actualizaciones serán cada semana, como dije.

Agradezco sus reviews =)

Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Estaba molesto. La tuvo ahí, lista, dispuesta, dejándose hacer por completo, llevada quizá por el exceso de alcohol en su sangre o quizá por el mero deseo. Él pudo sentirlo, ella lo emanaba por cada poro de su alba piel. Sin embargo, en una fracción de segundo, Ren pudo ver en los ojos color carmesí de Jeanne, una pizca de miedo e inseguridad y eso lo frenó por completo.

La soltó de inmediato, ayudándola él mismo a arreglar sus ropas. Pese a las preguntas que la peli-plata le hacía, porque evidentemente no entendía para nada el brusco cambio que él había tenido de un momento a otro, Ren solo le ordenó que se retirara.

Totalmente desconcertada, pero sin intensiones de replicar, aunque evidentemente molesta también, Jeanne se alejó de esa especie de habitación donde había ido a parar.

Ren no estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto con él mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan blando? Antes nunca le importó que las mujeres dudaran en el último minuto, él podía hipnotizarlas para lograr su cometido o si estaba antojado de algo un poco más sádico, simplemente hacía uso de su descomunal fuerza, para que no les quedara escapatoria.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué su sangre sabía tan jodidamente exquisita? Y la pregunta más importante ¿es que acaso ella producía en él _otras cosas?_ Se abofeteó mentalmente ante esta última pregunta. Definitivamente, el pasar mucho tiempo con los humanos estos últimos años, lo estaba idiotizando. Lo único que faltaba, era que terminara cayendo en lo mismo que sus hermanos: faltar a las reglas, por querer estar con una mortal.

"_Seguramente es su sangre, la que me pone a pensar tanta estupidez", _ era una idea válida. Desde que sintió el aroma intenso y embriagante que despedía Jeanne Iron Maiden, no podía sacársela de la cabeza y ahora que la había probado, menos aún.

—Realmente es una jovencita muy especial ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Ren?

No era posible. No era suficiente con tener que lidiar con sus propios pensamientos, sino que ahora Jun se hacía presente, lo que significaba obviamente, que ella ya estaba al tanto de toda su discusión interna.

Volteó lentamente el rostro. — Supe que ya se conocieron, ten cuidado hermanita, no vaya a ser que Kanna se ponga celosa —y como siempre, la ironía se hacía presente en sus palabras.

La peli-verde sonrió. —Vamos Ren, conmigo no hay necesidad de aparentar. Lo he visto todo en tu cabeza. Ella te gusta ¿no es así? Es por eso, que no te atreves a hacerle daño ¿me equivoco?

El rostro de su hermano no podía estar más deforme. El dorado de sus orbes, brillaba con una intensidad peculiar cuando estaba furioso, y ese particular comentario de su hermana le había hecho sentir más molesto de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que daba igual que no le gritara la lista de improperios que tenía en mente. Ella podía escucharlos igualmente.

—Tú sí que hablas estupideces, Jun —hizo una mueca torcida— ese tipo de cosas, quedaron anuladas para mi, el día que mi corazón dejó de latir y no fui nunca más un humano. ¿Para qué quiero amar o alguien que me ame, si soy omnipotente? No lo necesito, y si me vas a comparar contigo o con Hao ni te atrevas, ustedes son débiles, por eso necesitan amar a los humanos, en lugar de buscarse uno de nuestra misma raza.

No había mucha luz en el recibidor de la casa de los Tao, pero el brillo en los ojos de ambos hermanos se hacía notar. A Jun le molestaba y mucho, cuando Ren se comportaba de esa manera tan altanera.

—Como digas, Ren. Solo toma mi consejo, no pierdes nada con conocerla. Ella piensa mucho en ti—. Rió pícaramente al recordar el _cómo_ fue ese primer encuentro entre mujeres.

Con esas últimas palabras, el peli-violeta pudo ver la esbelta silueta de su hermana alejarse en la penumbra, por el pasillo que daba directamente a su habitación. Una vez hubo desaparecido, la escuchó hablar con alguien, seguramente Kanna había regresado con ella de la fiesta para hacerle compañía.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Jun, a insinuar siquiera que él podría tener otro interés por Jeanne, que no fuera alimentarse y pasar el rato?

Cierto era, que la palabra alimentarse era muy grande. En la última década, se había inventado una fórmula que emulaba la sangre, así los vampiros podían frenar su excesiva sed de sangre humana, y vaya que beberla ayudaba al Tao menor, de otro modo, nunca hubiese podido estar cerca de los mortales. Aun así, de vez en cuando, sentía la necesidad de probar el vital líquido directamente del cuerpo de una persona. Y ahora que había probado la de Jeanne, sentía gusto a poco. Sentía que podía drenarla si se le diera la oportunidad.

Pasó su mano izquierda por su larga cabellera. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar tanto e ir a descansar un poco, aunque los vampiros no sentían agotamiento físico, esa noche lo había saturado mentalmente.

.

…••••…

.

Abrió apenas un ojo, cuando sintió un ligero rayo de sol que entró por la ventana, agolparse en su rostro. Trató de desperezarse, pero le costó. Sentía la cabeza abombada. Definitivamente, había bebido más de la cuenta. Como pudo trató de incorporarse, pero al sentarse de manera tan brusca, la habitación de color damasco daba vueltas a su alrededor, provocándole un mareo y náuseas tremendas. Sintió todo el contenido retenido en su estómago, devolverse rápidamente por su esófago y tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano para no dejar escapar el vómito, que amenazaba con salir explosivo. Corrió al baño.

Cuando estuvo un poco más repuesta, se lavó los dientes y la cara. Se sentía débil y temblorosa. Al salir del baño, tuvo la intensión de meterse a la cama nuevamente, pero allí ya estaban Mari y Matti con cara de interrogatorio, otra vez.

Afortunadamente, habían abierto la ventana, así el olor a alcohol que estaba encerrado en el lugar, saldría de una buena vez. Encima de la mesita de noche, había una bandeja con una taza de té y panqueques.

—Tienes cara de muerta en vida—. Se mofó la peli-naranja.

—Debes comer algo, es tarde ¿no habías dicho que tu madre te espera antes del almuerzo? —Preguntó Mari.

Jeanne asintió, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama y trataba de comer algo. Maldita resaca, su madre no podía verla así, sospecharía de inmediato. Cogió su móvil y vio la hora, las once y un cuarto de la mañana. Tenía tiempo, al menos una hora para regresar a casa.

—Así que, te perdiste con Ren anoche.

El comentario de Matti, que por supuesto salió de sus labios como si se tratara de la mejor de las mofas, hizo que la platinada se atragantara con el desayuno.

—No es lo que ustedes creen —se defendió.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas sugerentes, como queriendo decirle _'sí, claro'. _Pero Jeanne también tenía su carácter, y no era de las que hablaba de buenas a primeras de su vida personal, menos si se trataba de _eso. _

La peli-plata suspiró hondo. —Fue culpa del tequila, lo juro. ¡Del tequila y la música!— Exclamó, para tratar de tener una excusa convincente.

Pero por supuesto, que a sus amigas poco y nada les importaba, el cómo se había enredado ella finalmente con el guapo, seductor e imposible Ren. Ellas solo querían detalles, detalles sucios y morbosos.

Comenzaron sin parar, un sinfín de preguntas de toda índole; desde cómo era besando, hasta de qué tamaño era su virilidad. Jeanne subía rápidamente por la escala de rojos, hasta llegar a equiparar su rostro, con el color de sus ojos.

—No pasó absolutamente nada —hizo una pausa— bueno, casi.

Los dos pares de ojos, se frenaron en seco ante tal confesión.

—Tú ¿dejaste escapar una oportunidad como esa?— Preguntó Matti, como si estuviera a punto de condenarla, si la respuesta era un sí.

La peli-plata quedó pensativa un momento, terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca con calma. Le causó un poco de gracia el tono en el que la peli-naranja hizo la pregunta. Realmente el DJ era un hombre deseado en ese ambiente.

—Fue él quien se detuvo—. Afirmó.

Las carajadas de las hermanas no se hicieron esperar, mientras intentaban hacerle entender que Ren nunca hacía algo como eso o al menos, eso era lo sabían por los comentarios. Ellas no lo conocían muy bien tampoco, salvo las veces que Hao las había invitado a la casa, pero lo cierto era, que Ren era un conquistador y escogía con pinza a las mujeres.

—Aún así, no es recomendable que te entusiasmes con él, Jeanne—. La ojos de rubí, miraba ahora atentamente a la rubia. —Si lo que buscas es algo romántico, él no es el indicado. Hay tantas cosas de ellos que debes saber, pero no soy yo quien debe decírtelo, tienes que descubrirlo tú misma o que bien sea el mismo Ren, quien te lo diga.

Ahí el ambiente se tornó denso. Matti le dio un pellizco a su hermana, haciéndole entender que nuevamente, estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Ellas tenían absolutamente prohibido, hablar de la verdadera naturaleza de Hao, Ren o Jun. Sin embargo, les preocupaba lo que el peli-violeta estuviera tramando. Ellas conocían el proceder del Tao y definitivamente, Jeanne sufriría.

.

.

.

La cabeza le explotaría, el día estaba insoportablemente soleado y eso, no ayudaba en nada a su resaca. Tenía la boca seca, pero al menos el estómago no lo sentía vacío. Pasó por un mini market para comprar una bebida isotónica, mientras rogaba a todos los cielos, que su madre no notara su estado post-alcoholizado.

Abrió la puerta despacio, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, cosa de poder subir inmediatamente a su habitación y tomar un baño. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en el living de su casa.

—Jeanny, cielo ¿eres tú?— Preguntó su madre desde la cocina. Seguro y ya estaba preparando el almuerzo.

La peli-plata apenas y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y saludó a su madre. Se excusó con que no había alcanzado a bañarse, y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Llenó la tina con agua tibia y se sumergió en ella, no sin antes ponerle una buena cantidad de jabón burbujeante. Se sentía tan bien, podría pasar horas ahí.

El relajo del momento, hizo que inevitablemente comenzara a meditar sobre lo ocurrido anoche. Sí, había bebido y mucho, pero estaba totalmente lúcida cuando Ren la arrastró hacia ese lugar. Y en primera instancia, fue ella quien lo sedujo.

Recordar las sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella, cuando el peli-violeta comenzó a tocarla, apretándola, haciéndole sentir el contacto extremadamente frío de las manos contra sus muslos, que hervían, mientras la besaba desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, hacía que se le erizaran los pelos, otra vez. Estaba tan excitada en ese momento, y sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer nada. El pánico se había apoderado por un pequeño segundo de su ser, y fue en ese momento que Ren decidió dar todo por terminado.

Por supuesto que se sintió molesta y ofendida, cuando el Tao literalmente le echó de ahí, pero la vergüenza hizo que se guardara silencio.

Había salido rápidamente, tratando de encontrar a alguna de sus amigas pero al no dar con ellas, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que la fiesta finalizara, a las afueras del local, pero antes, compró unos cuantos tragos más.

.

.

El almuerzo, estuvo muy animado. Su madre le preguntó qué tal el curso extra, cómo se la había pasado junto a sus amigas, y si acaso había comido algo que le hizo mal, pues no tenía buena cara. Jeanne trató de hacerse la desentendida, diciéndole que habían estudiado hasta tan tarde, que no pudo dormir mucho.

La platinada sentía un nudo en el estómago, al tener que decir tantas mentiras juntas, pero si no lo hacía, estaba condenada a una vida aburrida y esclavizada a costumbres y creencias que ya poco o casi nada, tenían que ver con ella.

Una vez terminó de comer, se excusó para subir a su habitación. Era como su templo, pues nadie irrumpía ahí. Hace poco que había re-decorado todo; las paredes habían pasado de ser de un blanco inmaculado, a un morado suave, al igual que los cobertores de su cama. Tenía un pequeño equipo para escuchar música, a la cual no le daba mucho volumen, sino su madre era capaz de llamar inmediatamente a alguien que fuera a exorcizarla.

Se dejó caer en la mullida cama king- size, y otra vez los pensamientos invadieron su mente. Lo que Mari y Matti le dijeron antes de que ella regresara a su casa, la había dejado marcando ocupado. ¿Quién era Ren Tao? ¿Acaso era un delincuente? ¿Un mafioso? Y de ser así ¿Por qué Mari estaba con su hermano? No. Era algo más, ella podía intuirlo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba.

La otra pregunta que insistentemente se hacía, era ¿qué es lo que buscaba ella, en alguien como él? Le gustaba sí, le producía un terremoto hormonal también, pero la atracción y el interés que sentía por el muchacho de ojos ambarinos era totalmente inusual. Quizá era el aura medio oscura que emanaba, su actitud pedante y arrolladora. No estaba segura de absolutamente nada. De lo que sí tenía plena conciencia, era que no se quedaría tranquila, hasta averiguar de qué hablaban sus amigas.

Así, tanto pensar la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, comenzó a esfumarse. Se hacía de noche. Bajó por algo ligero de comer, sus padres se habían ido al templo temprano, así que se encontraba sola en su casa.

Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, se quitó el pantalón, se metió a la cama y prendió la televisión. Pero pronto el sueño se apoderó de ella. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar, el peli-violeta la agotaba psicológica y emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus sueños se libraba de él. Despertó varias veces, con la sensación que Ren se encontraba ahí, tal como la vez que lo imaginó. Pero al prender la lámpara, no había nadie.

Suspiró, debía dejarlo de lado, al día siguiente tenía mucho qué preparar para la semana.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

.

¡Soy la peor! prometí actualizar semanalmente, pero juro que tengo una buena excusa (?). Sucede, que me tomé unas mini-vacaciones en Halloween, así que estuve aproximadamente cinco días fuera de casa. Me relajé demasiado, porque me costó la vida retomar el ritmo y ponerme a escribir.

En cuanto al capítulo, quizá lo encontraron fome, pero vamos, no puedo poner escenas subidas de tono en cada uno ¿o sí? Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo,para juntar a estos dos, no me gusta precipitar nada, así que este capítulo es suave.

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre digo,eso me lo pueden hacer saber en un review.

¡Hasta prontito, lo prometo!


End file.
